


My ImmorLOTRal

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Jokes, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just don't even ask.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	My ImmorLOTRal

The wizard, clad entirely in black robes, mascara thick around his eyes, looked up at the pink preppy demon with its purple horns before speaking firmly. “I am Gandalf Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way. You. Shall. Not. Pass.” 

Balrog the Bright smiled at the sad sorcerer before reaching into its flower-patterned pants pocket. The happy demon threw sparkly glitter that twinkled prismatically as it fell around Gandalf. "Come on Gandy, I just wanna go cheer up your half-emo friends!"

Gandalf the Black wept, causing black mascara to streak as it flowed downward with his soulful tears. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS MOTHERFUCKER."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Goji, Raiden, Ulysses and Pug of r/fanfiction discord for being my inspiration in some way. Especially to Pug for the brilliant idea of Gandalfs name. Based on a misread of something said in the server that spiralled into a sh--post of a drabble. I am sorry.


End file.
